the guardians flower
by Piratequeen0
Summary: what if Rapunzel had left the tower, just once when she was a little girl? what if Sandy had actually been the reason that the flower had gotten it's magic and what if the guardians never gave up searching for her even when she has a family of her own? well answers those questions mostly takes place when rapunzel is a child many chapters to come!


**Jack's flower**

**I don't own rise of the guardians or Tangled but I love both (even though I haven't seen rise of the guardians yet) so if you don't like it read something else! This was inspired by a bunch of AMVs I found on YouTube that were adorable. Enjoy!**

Rapunzel laughed a little bit as she watched Eugene play with their three year old daughter and their four year old son, Maria and Flynn. Rapunzel watched fondly from her spot under a peach tree with her sketchbook in hand as her daughter squealed in delight as her father caught and tickled her mercilessly and laughed.  
_I remember, _she thought to herself pleasantly _I was about her age, when I got my friends. _ She thought remembering the pleasant memories of her and these friends though even know when she thought about it she still wasn't sure if they were real or not. It was then that Flynn ran over and hugged his mother around her legs and hid behind her so that his sister couldn't get him as she tripped a little ways away, Eugene hurried over as the little girl started to tear up a bit and picked her up  
"Hey, hey, hey no tears!" he said Rapunzel walked over and smiled at them she wiped away her daughters tears gently and made a couple of silly faces causing the child to laugh  
"Mom" Flynn asked Rapunzel looked over to see her son looking at her sketchpad "who are these people in the picture you are making?" Flynn asked in the picture she had been drawing Rapunzel had made a younger version of herself sitting on a hill looking up at the lanterns with here were a large rabbit with person like features, a large Russian man with a long white beard, a small fairy who rested on Rapunzel's shoulder, a short golden man, and another man whom Rapunzel sat on his lap, he had silver hair and a dark blue shirt.  
"Some old friends of mine from when I was little." Rapunzel said smiling as she sat next to her son and took the sketchpad she remembered her adventures with them so well but she had always had trouble figuring out if they were memories or dreams and with that Rapunzel began to tell the story.

Rewind eighteen years earlier

Rapunzel was only four as she sat inside of her tower resting her head on the windowsill and watching the lanterns fly like she did every year on her birthday when a large streak of white and gold light shot through the sky and landed in the forest not too far from where her tower was, Rapunzel's eyes grew wide as she saw a large hole open in the ground outside the tower and a dark figure with two large bunny ears hopped out appearing to look around for something before hurrying off on all fours into the forest. Rapunzel, excited from the sight she had seen hurried to her mother who was sleeping in the next room,  
"Rapunzel it was just a dream sweet heart" Gothel mumbled without opening her eyes as she rolled over Rapunzel frowned a little looking out the window it was then she snuck quietly out of the room she knew what she was doing was going to get her into a world of trouble but she had to see what was going on. Rapunzel slipped out the door that was down in the kitchen and hurried across the field surrounding her tower the grass tickled her bare feet as she hurried heading for where she thought she saw the light come from, she hid behind a tree seeing what she had been looking for

"Sandy you really should be more careful about these things that sleep sand could do anything in a place like this" Jack told him rolling his eyes as he looked around for anything that had been enchanted Sandy shrugged  
"It happened a long time ago Jack, for all we know whatever it enchanted up and died" Bunnymund told him rolling his eyes as he looked around the guardians were searching for some lost dream sand that Sandy had dropped a while ago in the area in hopes that none of the humans had been able to find it and use it for greed but so far that hope wasn't going so well.  
"Sandy do you have any idea what the dream sand fell on?" Toothiana asked him Sandy thought for a moment trying to remember before the dream sand swirled up and created the shape of a flower there was a small gasp and they all looked everyone remained silent for a moment Bunnymund's ear twitched slightly and he hopped into a hole disappearing for a moment, they all stayed very still for him, Bunnymund appeared behind some bushes looking and seeing a little girl with long blonde hair peeking out from behind a tree and watching the scene Bunnymund knew this wasn't going to end well he appeared from the bushes causing her to jump a little bit  
"It's just a kid." He called to his comrades who soon joined him Rapunzel stood rather scared by the group  
"Don't be afraid we won't hurt you." Toothiana told her smiling sweetly Rapunzel still looked nervous  
"You're a long way from Home young one." Santa said to her Rapunzel stayed quiet she wasn't sure what to do at this point Jack sighed a little bit  
"Ok maybe all of us are a little intimidating let me and bunny boy over here speak to her see if that helps." Jack suggested as Bunnymund glared at him the other three walked away Santa complaining about how he could possibly scare a child Rapunzel seemed to relax a little bit and Jack sat down in front of her.  
"So what's your name?"  
"R-Rapunzel" Rapunzel said quietly as she played with her hands shyly Jack smiled now they were getting somewhere with the kid.  
"Where do you live?" Bunnymund asked Rapunzel stayed quiet now and jack rolled his eyes  
"You know for someone who goes and hides eggs for small children I see why you never actually interact with them." Jack told him rolling his eyes a little Bunnymund was about to say something but chose not to because of the young ears that were around  
"Alright excuse the Easter Kangaroo, he's not the brightest bulb on the tree." Jack said Rapunzel giggled a little bit despite the glare that Bunnymund gave Jack as he spoke with Rapunzel  
"Look um you wouldn't happen to know about a plant or a tree or something that might be somewhat magic?" Jack asked Rapunzel thought should she tell them? Well if they had made the flower that caused her hair to glow they probably should know what happened to it.  
"Well…kind of but I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Rapunzel said now they were getting somewhere  
"Well can you tell us where it is?" Bunnymund asked Rapunzel hesitated before she took a deep breath and began to sing  
"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

As Rapunzel sang she closed her eyes not wanting to see their faces as her hair glowed the two stared wide eyed as they watched the little girl's hair glow magically before them when she stopped singing the hair slowly stopped as well Rapunzel remained with her eyes closed for a moment before slowly peeking one open  
"M-My mother was very sick when she had me so she made a special brew of a magic golden flower and now when I sing my hair glows it can heal things that are hurt and it makes my mother look young when she brushes my hair." Rapunzel said quietly "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone but if you're the ones who created the flower I thought you should probably know." She added quietly now looking at her feet she wasn't sure how they would react but then again what could they possibly do? Only those who believed in them could see them Jack pulled Bunnymund to the side  
"Alright so what do we do? It's not like we can just cut off her hair and lock it away so humans can't misuse it" Bunnymund asked Jack thought for a minute trying to come up with a solution  
"Alright how about we ask Santa if we can invite her to come to the north pole or at least invite her to come hang out with us for a while until we can get ahold of Mim and figure out what to do from there I mean if her mom's protected her this long from other people then we know that she isn't in any immediate danger." Jack said  
"Ok and what's the kid's mum going to think when she doesn't come home?" Bunnymund asked Jack thought for a moment then shrugged  
"We'll go back to her house write her mom a note and tell her the kid is going to be back in a couple of days." Jack suggested Bunnymund sighed a little bit he didn't have a better plan so that was probably their best bet the two walked back over to Rapunzel  
"Alright I know I gotta ask Santa and all but how would you like to come visit the north pole for a few days?" Jack asked her Rapunzel's eyes grew wide and she smiled quickly nodding in excitement at the thought  
"Alright stay here with bunny boy here while I go ask." Jack said he then looked at Bunnymund who was still glaring at Jack as Jack smiled a little

"Try not to scare the kid alright?" Jack asked patting him on the shoulder before he approached the others after a quick explanation of what had happened Santa sighed

"You invited her to the work shop?" Santa asked him Jack shrugged a little bit he hadn't been able to figure out what else to do about the situation  
"Did you have a better idea on where to bring her that was neutral ground and where she wouldn't get bored out of her skull." Jack asked him Santa tried to respond but Sandy and Toothiana gave him a look that said they agreed with Jack  
"Well what about Bunnymund's place?"  
"Alright tell you what we'll send the kid to his place next time" Jack said as he was already walking away seeing as he had gotten victory in his own little idea Santa just sighed defeated as Jack soon returned with Rapunzel and Bunnymund Rapunzel lead them to where the tower was all seemed very surprised but Rapunzel lead them in through the bottom door and Jack and Toothiana went in with her Jack helped Rapunzel write the letter telling her that she was safe and then just to get the point across Jack may or may not have covered the entire outside of the Tower in frost scraping the letter into the frost again this time in his hand writing so it would be noticed Jack smiled feeling accomplished they then lead the way back to the Sleigh where Rapunzel immediately started to look around it excitedly never having seen Santa's sleigh before as most little kids haven't Jack smiled a bit getting in the back of the sleigh and having to drag Bunnymund with him because the Easter Kangaroo was too afraid and needed that little extra push Rapunzel laughed when the sleigh took off she could tell this was going to be the most exciting thing that had happened to her in her entire life so far.

Gothel woke up that morning and yawned a little smiling and heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast she noticed as she passed a mirror that her hair had turned a small shade of gray in her sleep. No problem she'd have Rapunzel fix it later, with that she went into the kitchen and started on breakfast she found it was oddly cold for a day in a rather sunny kingdom but other than that thought nothing of it she then went to set the table and found a piece of paper with a child's drawing on it  
"If I've told that girl once I've told her a hundred times not to leave her drawings around here" Gothel said to herself putting the plates down and picking up the paper she looked at it rather puzzled in the picture was a small golden man to his left was a much larger man with a long white beard a Russian hat and a red coat, to the golden man's right was what appeared to be Rapunzel with a small green bird like creature flying over her, next to Rapunzel was a boy with short white hair a blue shirt and a shepherds staff and next to him was a large human like bunny Gothel curiously turned it around and found Rapunzel's note

_Dear mother,_

_I found out more about the flower that made me the way I am! The sandman dropped some magic sand and it made the flower magic, well they need the flower back so that other people can't use it so they're bringing me to Santa's workshop until we can figure out what to do they say they need to speak to Mim (Man in the moon) about what to do, don't worry I'm very safe they're the guardians the bunny in the picture is Bunnymund, he's the Easter bunny next to him is Jack Frost, then there is me and the little fairy next to me is Toothiana she's the tooth fairy, then there is Sandy the sandman and last but not least Santa, they told me to tell you not to worry I'll write to you every day until I can come back! I hope you aren't angry with me mother after all they are just trying to do what you've always done and protect the flower's magic and me._

_I have to go now_

_With Love,_

_Rapunzel and the guardians_

Gothel panicked reading the letter over and over again before she quickly ran upstairs to Rapunzel's room as if not believing it she found that Rapunzel's room was empty how could she have gotten away? Then Gothel realized, the door was unlocked she'd have to figure out another way out but for now she had to go out and find Rapunzel, who knows what those guardians could tell her they could ruin everything that she had worked so hard for! She'd have to track them down and come up with some excuse to get Rapunzel away from them.

Eugene put the kids to bed and smiled a bit as he looked at Rapunzel  
"Nice job Blondie who would have thought you were a great story teller too." Eugene said to her quietly as he started to walk out he noticed Rapunzel not moving for a minute and frowned seeing something was bothering her.  
"It is just a story right?" he asked her slightly worried that she had believed that something like that had actually happened to her, but then again living in a tower for so long probably caused temporary insanity. Rapunzel didn't respond to her husband as she thought for a minute before she turned back to him all concern completely missing from her face as she smiled  
"Yeah of course they are just stories, stupid things a little kid used to make up that's all." Rapunzel said as she walked out with him though she had said that she still wondered if it really had all been a dream, she always believed in the guardians because of this but at the same time she wasn't sure if she should. There was nothing that could have told her otherwise she just hoped that maybe one day she could get an answer or even finally decide that she had been imagining everything.

Jack was searching the forest again though the other guardians were trying to stop him as usual when this happened, ever sense the child had left them so suddenly the guardians would find that late at night he would go back to the forest where he had lost her and Gothel to try and find that tower again but the forest was so thick that he couldn't fly not to mention who was to say that they would even be at the tower again? They could have moved but Jack never really listened to what the other guardians had to say on the subject he was determined to find her.  
"Jack!" Toothiana said flying in front of him "Jack you've been searching for eighteen years, I don't think we're going to find her." Toothiana said Jack frowned at her he knew he should believe her but he could also tell that Toothiana didn't want to believe herself on the subject  
"That woman is evil as guardians it is our responsibility to protect children and she's a threat to that child."  
"Jack we can't save every child." Santa said finally catching up as well Jack frowned a little bit before he sighed and sat back  
"You had another dream didn't you?" Toothiana asked Jack nodded a little bit he had often found himself dreaming of the adventures the guardians had shared with the child when she had been with them but tonight had been especially bad, he had dreamt of the time when Gothel had appeared when they had finally figured out who she was and when she had tricked the little girl into running away from her before the guardians could return her to where she belonged. That day always haunted Jack, and was usually why when he was missing you could usually find him in that forest trying to find the guardian's lost flower.

Hey you guys! Thanks for reading the next chapter is going to tell more about what's going on with Rapunzel and the guardians and unfortunately you're going to have to wait a while before you find out what really happened when Rapunzel was taken from the guardians :) so I hope you'll follow and review, I love feedback not to mention it's easier if you review so that I don't have to chase you down and get the feedback on my own, so review tell me any suggestions and yes I know my punctuation isn't perfect but I'm trying to get better!


End file.
